Batman: Arkham Asylum
by Zuzax666
Summary: Joker got sent to Arkham, now he broke out of his cell. In the Arkham he's going to create mayhem.
1. Joker

**After being captured by the police, Joker got sent to Arkham.**

**They put him in his cell, locking the door tightly shut.**

**Joker sitting there on the floor, just looking into dead space.**

**("Why put me in, I'm going to get out eventually")**

**The guards left his cell door, they knew he wasn't going to get out.**

**When every guard was gone, joker ran to the door.**

**("Now do to get serious")**

**He reached into his shoe and got a knife, picking at the key lock.**

**("Finally")**

**Joker ran out of his cell and going up to the nearest exit.**

**("Damn, there blocked")**

**He ran the different direction, only to be faced with the same problem.**

**Joker looked around the whole room to see if there was an opening.**

**("Hah, found one")**

**Joker got on to some boxes and tried to reach the opening.**

**Then, the guards came back in to tell that Joker has a visitor.**

**Joker got into the opening, the guards spotted him and they started calling for backup.**

**Joker saw a control room up ahead, ("HAHAHA, Perfect, My lucky day")**

**Joker ran into the control room and pulled down the (Open Cell Door) switch down.**

**("Let's get this party started")**

**All the psycho and crazy people came out and started causing mayhem.**

**Joker then saw the bat signal.**

**("HAHA, here comes the Batman") **


	2. Through Arkham's Door

**Batman drove to the Arkham as fast as he could.**

**The Entrance to the Arkham was bolted shut.**

**("Joker, why you doing this")**

**Batman tried to find a way in, but no luck.**

**Then he saw an opening in the wall, Batman shot a metal rope into the hole.**

**Batman climbed into the hole and saw, the Arkham main room destroyed.**

**("Joker!!, where are you")**

**Batman then saw Joker on a television, ("Hello Batman, The party is about to start")**

**Batman got ready for what ever Joker had coming for him.**

**The door in front of Batman opened, and thugs and Joker's men came out.**

**("Get ready Batman for the time of your life")**

**Batman fought every single thug without a scratch on him.**

**("Very good Batman, I knew they couldn't stand a chance against you")**

**("It's over Joker")**

**("Over, Why my dear delusional dark night, it hasn't even began")**

**Batman ran into the room where the thugs came out, to find the Joker. **


	3. Where the party starts

Batman ran into a room with 40 thugs keeping watch for him.

("40 thugs, can't win against that many")

Batman shot a cable up to a gargoyle stone.

When he was on top of it, he could see the control room.

("Found you Joker")

But the control room was on the other side of Arkham.

He saw Joker telling the thugs where to go and what to do.

("Ok Joker, time to turn the table on you")

Batman jumped off the stone and kicked the thug of the stairs.

He fought every single thug he saw, no scratch on him.

After the fight with the 40 thugs he saw a big door in front of him.

("This must lead to the control room")

When he opened it, he saw Killer Croc in a big cell.

When Batman got close to his cell, he saw Killer Croc's cell unlock.

("Good luck Batman, this is where the party starts")

Batman knew he was going to win, but not that easily.


	4. Batman vs Killer Croc

Killer Croc got unlocked and ran towards Batman.

Batman jumped and dodged Croc's attack, but got hit by his tail.

Batman flew against the wall, almost cracking his back.

("AHHH, my back")

Batman got up and kept the fight going.

Croc jumped and jammed his fist into batman's stomach.

("AHHHH!!")

("Having fun Batman, looks like you are, HAHA!!")

Croc stepped back to see if Batman was finished, but he knew he wasn't going to give up.

Batman got up, blood was gushing out of his stomach.

("I'm not finished yet")

Batman jumped up high in the air where Croc couldn't reach him.

He flew to a stone and started to get his armor on, he knew that this part was going to be painful.

He flew off the stone and Croc grabbed him by the neck.

Croc started pounding him everywhere on his body.

("This where the table turns")

Batman lifted up his legs and started kicking Croc in the face, making him drop Batman.

Then he pulled out a long needle and jammed it into Croc's back.

("No!!, Croc you failed me")

Croc fell down to the ground, Croc was dead.

("Ok Joker now it's time your turn")

Batman went on to the next room, to the control room.


	5. Bad guys win, Good guys loose

Batman was close to the control room.

Joker saw Batman, only a few feet away until he's near the control room.

("Oh god he's coming")

Joker ran into the back door.

Batman came into the control room, no sign of the Joker.

("No!!, Joker!!")

Batman ran out into the back door and saw Joker going up to the tower.

Batman flew the different direction to catch up with him.

Joker looked back, and saw Batman wasn't following.

("HAHA, he could never catch up to me")

Then Batman came out from the darkness and was in front of the Joker.

("Wait how did you")

Joker ran the other way, but got caught by Batman.

("NO!!")

("This ends now Joker")

("Really because I think its never going end")

Joker grabbed a knife from his sleeve and stabbed it into Batman's leg.

("HAHA, you see every time you catch me, I always end up getting loose again")

Batman fell to the ground and saw blood coming from his leg.

("First the stomach now the leg, HAHA!!, I think its time to be the end of you")

Joker leaned towards Batman, stabbing his leg, making the pain worse.

("You know the saying -Good guys win and Bad guys loose-, I think now the bad guys should win")


	6. Joker Battle 1

("I don't think so")

Batman kicked Joker off him, and grabbed the knife out of his leg.

("HAHA, just like the good old days")

Joker pressed a button on his thumb, and 50 thugs surrounded them both.

("Now its really time to get the party started")

("KILL HIM!!")

The thugs charged at Batman, he jumped on a high ledge and started hitting the thugs with his Batarang.

("Awww, you don't want to come down and fight I'll fix that problem")

Joker ran to the top of the ledge where Batman was standing, and pushed him off.

Batman fell onto the thugs and they started beating him up.

("HAHA, yes beat him, kill him")

That's when Batman dropped one of his glass tubes, which makes a fog.

When the tube fell to the ground it started to make a fog.

("Oh god, find him!!")

Out of nowhere Batman came up from behind Joker.

Joker turned around and started to fight back.

("There's no way your taking me back to my cell, I'm having to much fun")

Joker took out his knife and started swinging it at Batman.

Batman dodged the knife, and punched Joker, which made him fell off the ledge.

When he looked down, Joker was gone.

("What the-?")

Then Joker pulled Batman off the ledge and on the ground.

Joker started kicking him, and pushing him of the ledge, making Batman fall into the ocean.

("HAHA, you see there is no way to beat me, I'm always one step ahead of you")

("Actually Joker, I'm one step ahead of you this time")

Batman shot the cable up to the top ledge, and started to come back up.

("No No No!!")

Joker ran up to the tower.

Batman followed him, ("This is where it ends Joker")


	7. Joker Battle 2 Final

Joker stopped when he was at the top of the tower.

("This ends now Joker, right now")

Batman got out a pair of cuffs and went to put it Joker.

("No!!, im not going back")

Joker grabbed a metal wrench and started hitting Batman with it.

("There is no way you will take me back")

Batman blocked the last few swings and punched Joker in the face making him fall back.

("HAHA, always with the punch in the face, making it look like its almost the end")

("And your right, this will be the end")

("I don't think so")

Joker sprayed toxic on Batman's arm, making him bleed to death.

("HAHAHAHA")

("Ok I'm tired of you getting loose, this really ends now")

Batman charged at Joker, fighting with everything strength he had left.

As they were getting near the edge, Batman was about to knock Joker off.

But Joker grabbed Batman's Mask and pulled, so he wont fall of.

The mask slipped, revealing Batman's identity.

("Bruce Wayne, Your BATMAN!!")

Batman/Bruce, grabbed Joker's head, kicked his leg in, and pushing Joker off the ledge.

While Joker was falling, he probably knew Batman was going to catch him.

But he didn't Joker finally fell to his real death.

When Batman walked away, he saw a Joker Card, on the ground.

He picked it up and noticed The Joker's real name.

("Jack Napier")

Batman walked down the tower, then running to the control room.

Putting the thugs back where they belong.


End file.
